legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unbreakable- SSC Girls Tribute by SnivyMaster
Description- So, this is the first tribute to all the girls from Star Strike! Wooh! Anyway, all the characters are really cool and awesome, so I decided to make a songfic to dedicate it to all the girls, because seriously, they've all got really nice traits about them. They're all close friends and are willing to sacrifice for one another and have all been together since they were young! Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me They hide just out of sight, cant face me in the light Theyll return but Ill be stronger All the girls are seen standing alongside each other in battle. Skye, Aurora, Spark, Luna, and Stream. They all smile and nod at each other before going into battle, as Risen start to approach them. ''' '''As a Risen lunges for Skye, she leaps up into the air and does a backflip midair and lands feet away from a large army of them. She slams her fist into the ground, which causes the ground to shatter and creates a crevasse that breaks apart and swallows up the army. Knives and arrows are shot at her, and she jumps up and dodges every single one with backflips and front flips. Aurora is standing right behind her. A white magic circle appears around her, as she floats up into the air and her hair is flying around her. A look of determination appears on her face as a white ball of light is formed in the circle and she releases it up into the air, and multiple beams of light appear and strike all the Risen around her. I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been I wanna go there, this time Im not scared Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me It's Spark's turn now. Twirling her Lance around her as a smirk appears on her face, electricity is forming from the twirling lance. Sparks are flying everywhere, and she lunges for a group of Risen and lands her hilt of the Lance towards the Risen, causing the sparks to explode and destroy all of them. Sometimes it's hard to just keep going But faith is moving without knowing Can I trust what I cant see to reach my destiny? I want to take control but I know better Luna is standing right by Spark, as she goes towards a group of Risen as well. Her whip starts to glow a silver color, and she makes on vaccuum wave into the air as she swipes it, and a wave of steel appears and blows the Risen away. As it blows them away, Steel spikes and stalagmites appear out of nowhere and relentlessly attack them. Stream watches the two and goes off on her own. Her claws start to turn blue with the aura inside them. As she rushes towards a huge group of Risen, she quickly strikes at them with lightning speed, and the aura is released with every strike, with high pressured Water. She strikes 2 times, then 4, then 8, then 16, then 32, and finally 64 times which destroys all of them completely. I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been I wanna go there, this time Im not scared Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me The Risen are all defeated and they all smile at each other. They're seen again at a new area, this time in an Inn room. They're all sharing one giant room, and they are relaxed, talking. At times like these, all feel at ease and without worries. They all know each other the best and are all close. Skye's shown to be laughing at something funny that Luna said. Spark whacks Skye with a random pillow, and somehow Aurora gets involved, while Stream is trying to break it up. Skye whacks Stream with a random panda stuffed animal and for some reason, Stream brings out her ultimate weapon, pictures of Skye and Zephyr and Skye's horrified. For some reason, Luna randomly pulls out pictures of Aurora and Shadow, and Aurora pulls out stuff on Spark and Leaf and Spark throws a random potato at Aurora. Suddenly, there's some type of "Troll War". (Potato=Sad.) Afterwards, they all smile at each other and remind themselves of such a good time they're having. Things have been going rather tense lately, and it's good for them to finally kick back and relax. All of them look forward to going to Inns because they all share a large room together and that's when they get to have good times. Forget the fear its just a crutch That tries to hold you back And turn your dreams to dust All you need to do is just trust More battle scenes appear. It shows all these clips at once; Skye raising her sword into the air as she's landing on the ground from jumping up, Aurora charging a type of aura in her hands, Spark holding her lance around her back, about to strike, Luna holding her whip around her back preparing to strike, and Stream charging her aura in her claws. Finally, it all shows them attacking at once, and a huge explosion occurs. Another scene appears. Skye is throwing all her knives at once into the air, and they stick up there. She does a hand motion and all the knives explode. Aurora is creating wind that's blowing around her in the air and gets released. Spark is up in the air, and points her lance down as she lands and stabs a Golem Risen straight through and it gets vaporized and dissolves into water. Luna traps a monster with her whip, and the Mark of Lumiere appears in her eyes as Ice type aura is released from her inner body and into her whip and relentlessly stabs the monster. Stream is sparring against another Agent, someone wielding fistcuffs. The Agent lands more and more blows against her and Stream is able to dodge every single one and counters with a larger blow which knocks the Agent backwards. I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been I wanna go there, this time Im not scared Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me These scenes that actually happened in the game appear. Skye walks up to a fallen building that is in her way and she takes out her sword and runs it through it, slicing through the building in half. White dragons are formed with Aurora's magic as they swirl around her. Spark is riding on a wyvern, and moves her Lance around as she's riding it, and beams shoot out from it, taking down every aerial Risen in the skies. Luna's with her Ultimate Move, launching different forms of Steel at once and causing them to explode and shatter. Stream attaches some type of cannons to her gloves and she launches them out, which forms large blue cannon balls that destroy multiple enemy ships. I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been I wanna go there, this time Im not scared Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me All of them are seen together once again, and know that they'll always have each other to rely on. This scene is after everything is over, and they're finally at peace and can live normal.